piccolos search for power" part one
by keirccolo
Summary: Piccolo search starts here


This takes place after Goku beats freeza. Instead of just the traditional ending to that saga piccolo also witnessed goku in his super saiyajin form.

****

Piccolo's search for power

Piccolo sat hovering in font the waterfall in a meditating state. He had started at noon and would be done at dark. When the sun finally fell from the sky Piccolo put an end to the session and slowly floated to the ground. _His power Piccolo thought to him self it was amazing._ Suddenly, flash backs of Goku surrounded in that golden Ki, with his now gold hair flashed in and out of his mind. The power he felt how immense it was. He then thought about nail and the power he once held when the two were fused. Gohan told Piccolo all about what happened on Namek from the time he spent, until Piccolo arrived. He had listened to Vegitas bravado and watched him tell his tale with wary eyes knowing that this man had slaughtered several of his people. Nevertheless he could not disrespect the power Vegita held or for that matter, the power of anyone of his comrades. Piccolo considered him self a great fighter. After all he could get Goku, the greatest fighter in the universe, to back that up. Even with this, Piccolo felt weak. _Look how much they all increased in power _he thought tohimself_. Every one besides krillin more than doubled in strength. Freeza and goku are in a class all it self. Freeza could transform. He said he did before I got there and he did again, twice in front of me. And goku he to transformed, the power. _Piccolo's mind then went back to when he was training Gohan._ Yes, and Gohan transformed into that ape. _He also remembered Vegita bragging about beating someone in a transformed state on Namek.

. Piccolo thought about this for hours to only fall on one conclusion: When transformed you were a whole new level of power. In order to be an elite fighter in the universe he must to learn to transform. Freezer could, and he reigned supreme until Goku arrived. Then a disappointing question crossed his mind. Could a Namek transform? Dende had the power to heal and from what he learned about Guru he to had special powers, but nothing about transforming. Piccolo only knew very little about his race. Besides the little he kept from the fusion with Nail and the child point of view from Dende, he knew nothing. The only time he was on his planet was when he was fighting, and there was no time for sight seeing. With the planet now gone he had no way of learning about his people. Later that night Piccolo came up with a plan. He would put him self through intense training. He new Earth had nothing that could supply him with anything of that magnitude, so he had to leave. 

Gohan closed his book leaned back and sighed. "Ma, I'm finished with my studies. Can I go and train with Krillin now?" Chichi came walking in to the room. "Ok Gohan but only for a little while. Dinner will be ready soon" Gohan hopped out of his chair and quickly put on his training gear. "Be back in a little while mom." Gohan ran out the door and took off to meet krillin and the rest at Bulma's house. He was flying no more than a minute before three Ki's came in to feel. "They started without me," he said surprised and cranked up the speed. Gohan came to an abrupt stop when a fourth Ki register. A big smiled appeared on Gohan's face as Piccolo came in to view. "Piccolo", he shouted and changed direction to meet him.

Piccolo stood on the top of a nearby mountain waiting to sense Gohan. He could sense the others, they were training. Vegita was probably elsewhere, training himself. Piccolo was sure Gohan would be joining the others so he waited patiently. A few moments later Piccolo felt Gohan and took off to meet him. Without Gohan's help, Piccolo knew his plan was worthless plus, he missed the little guy and wanted to see him. "Piccolo" he heard him yell, as he came into view. 

Gohan wrapped his arms around Piccolo and squeezed him. "Piccolo" he said with a big smile. Piccolo did nothing at first but soon let go and wrapped his arms around Gohan. They then released from the embrace. "Hey piccolo how are you" "Good Gohan." Gohan's smile then faded, I haven't seen you since we got back. Where have you been?" Piccolo looked off in another direction "I've been training". Gohan began to laugh. "Great then you can come with me to Bulmas and Help the rest of us train. Gohan then looked deep in to Piccolo eyes. "Is there something wrong Piccolo." Piccolo hesitated then deiced on being firm. He didn't know why it was hard for him to talk at times around Gohan. " I have to leave for a little while Gohan." "But piccolo we just got back from namic and my dad is on the way." " Don't worry Gohan I will be back by time he arrives", then he paused "With your help". A look of shock grew on Gohan's face. "What do you want me to do?" Piccolo moved within an inch of Gohan's ear and lowered his voice " I need you to get the dragonball scouter and help me find the dragonballs. "What", Gohan exclaimed. "I will explain it to you later will you help me or am I going to have to do it my self." "Sure Piccolo I'll meat you back at the water fall with the scooter. "Thanks Gohan". "Nothing to it piccolo. See you I a little while." Gohan then took off toward Bulmas.

A few Hours later Gohan came by the water fall with two scoutes. " You ready piccolo". "Sure Gohan meet me back here with the dragonballs." The two then set off to find the seven balls. An hour after the search began Piccolo showed up with the last dragonball. "Ok Gohan this is the Last one. Piccolo then pulled out a bag and dropped all seven inside. "Piccolo I didn't want to say any thing before but you know we can't use the dragonballs for another year." "Yes Gohan you are right but a namek that the dragonballs are attached to can have three wishes made at any time in his life." " Well then are you going to tell me what your going to wish for.' " Come on Gohan I'll tell you on the way." "On the way where" "I want to get some distance before summoning the dragon. I don't want the others to know I'm using them.' With that said piccolo took off. _What is piccolo going to wish for with the dragonballs and why doesn't he want the rest of them to know. _Gohan thought_. Oh well I won't find out by staying here._

Piccolo finally came to a stop well out of distance. Gohan landed next to him and waited. Piccolo opened the bag and let the dragon balls roll on to the floor. When the last one came to a stop Piccolo dropped to one knee next to Gohan. "Ok Gohan here it goes I'm going to ask for the dragon to wish me to an unknown planet with the other two wishes I'm going to as the dragon to have you wish me back the day your father is to arrive. Do you understand Gohan." Gohan looked back at Piccolo with a blank face. "Yes but if you have wishes then why don't you just wish my dad back?" Piccolo smiled, "Gohan if I could you know I would have already but when a namic uses his connected wishes it can be used only for his benefit. That is why I need two wishes for you to wish me back one wish is so you can grant a wish for me." Gohan knotted his head "Ok Piccolo I under stand." "Good Gohan." Piccolo then got up back to his feet and took his place in front of the balls. 

Gohan stood right behind piccolo. Every thing he said had made sense but deep in side he didn't have a good feeling about the whole thing. Suddenly piccolo raised his hands in the air and began to yell words he was unaccustomed to. Then in unison the balls began to glow and engulfed the two in a bright white light. The sound of thunder came rolling in and the light dimmed to reveal a now dark sky. A red dragon towered high above any thing the two was used to. _Wow I never thought the dragon would look different. _Gohan thought_, he looks cool in red._

Piccolo stood in awe at the sight before him. This dragon was completely different from the one he was used to. He wondered if it was possible that the dragonballs held two dragons. AS if reading his mind the dragon spoke after being momentary worshiped. 

"You have awaken the eternal dragon from his slumber. I can only grant three wishes to the single namic I am attached to." Piccolo took a step forward ready to speak when the dragon continued. It lowered it self to get closer to piccolo. "Are you ready at this point in your life span to use these wishes?" "Yes I am" Piccolo said with a hint of eagerness. "Then tell me what is your first wish?" Piccolo turned around and looked at Gohan. He motioned his head letting him know he was ready and once again faced the dragon. "I want the child behind me to be able to use one of my wishes." "I can not grant that wish. As you know the wishes can be used only to your benefit." Piccolo new this would come about but he was ready for this. "Yes I do know but the wish the child is to make is for my benefit." The dragon paused for a minute leaving both Gohan and piccolo waiting. Suddenly its eyes flashed "Your wish is granted but now you are only left with one wish." "Yes I know and I am ready to make this wish." "What is your final wish?" Piccolo turned once more to Gohan "OK Gohan this is good bye for a little while. Remember the day your father is to return wish me back here and tell no one about this no one." It was not clear to piccolo before but he could see now how uncomfortable Gohan was with the whole thing. "Don't worry Gohan I will be ok remember tell no one." Gohan speech less knotted his head as piccolo made his last wish. 

Piccolo plan had now come to its final stage, and it's only problem. He was not sure if the dragon would grant his last wish because it was like a two in one. If it didn't work he was not sure what to do but he had deiced earlier to deal with that problem if it came to be one. "My final wish is for you to send me to a planet where a year there is equivalent to a month on this planet and the life forms average power level is eight hundred thousand.

. "What" Gohan said "But piccolo", and that's all Gohan got to say as the dragons eyes glowed and piccolo disappeared.


End file.
